


Kings Over Fours

by Shiguresan



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/Shiguresan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE! MurakixTsuzuki - This is set in Ep 7: The King Of Swords, Part 1. This is a what-if, fic. It's my idea of what would have happened if Hisoka hadn't ruined all my fun and saved Tsuzuki from Muraki when he'd beat him in that game of Poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Over Fours

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN DECEMBER 2006 When I was only 16 so be kind. I've advanced much since then...
> 
> This is a what-if, fic. It's my idea of what would have happened if Hisoka hadn't ruined all my fun and saved Tsuzuki from Muraki when he'd beat him in that game of Poker, (and also if the damn people had let me at the script! I would have made Muraki screw Tsuzuki into the ground XD).
> 
> Disclaimer: Descendants Of Darkness/Yami No Matsuei and all it's registered trademarks belong to Yoko Matsushita and the people at U.S.MANGA corps. Title and plot are mine (as are the dirty thoughts that accompany my trademark filthy grin hehe...I'm so innocent looking, you'd never guess really.)
> 
> Dedicated to Yuki-Kiba-Chan

  
Kings Over Fours  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki couldn't help but let that small quaver of fear show as the pale figure approached, clad in his usual white, save for the waistcoat that interrupted the colourless expanse. “Well then, Mr. Tsuzuki, you’re mine.” The brunette couldn’t help but feel, couldn’t help but _be_ backed into a corner as he continued to advance, loosening the tie around his neck as his voice an intonation that had a slight raspy pitch to it. “So Mr. Tsuzuki, you will be mine, for this one night.”  
  
He realized that the helplessness was showing on his face, as he felt Muraki’s body press flush against his own, catching him between it and the wall. Muraki’s cheek pressed against the side of his, and he found himself surprised to feel its warmth, sending tingling sensations over the skin. _How can someone so cruel be so…warm…?_ He couldn’t really understand it himself, had he expected him to be cold? A ridiculous thought he supposed, he still bled, still had a heart that beat inside his chest, no matter how hard to reach and frozen it may seem.  
  
His trail of thought cut off as a pallid hand descended, cupping him through his pants, an unwanted fiery sensation blazing in his loins. Tsuzuki’s body tensed up, trying desperately to reject the sensation, and stop his body from enjoying it. A smirk played on Muraki’s lips as he felt his ' _captive’s'_ body tense up almost completely. “Mr. Tsuzuki you’re so sensitive, this will prove to be, _very interesting_ …” he cooed in the man’s ear, making Tsuzuki shiver.  
“What a thing to say - Ngh!” He bit into his lower lip to stifle the sound as Muraki ran his forefinger over the bulge that was fighting against its confines.  
  
 _How on earth did I manage to get myself into this situation?_ He thought, fighting the blush that now rode across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.  
  
 _“We’ll wager something else.”_  
“What do you mean? Wager something else?”  
“Well…your fine body for example.”  
“Are you crazy? What’re you talking about?!”  
“A Game, just a game. Are you afraid of what might happen if you lose against me?”  
  
It wasn’t fear. It wasn’t fear of what might happen that had caused his voice to rise to that tone. It was the insult and indignation at the suggestion that Muraki wanted to touch him like that. But more so, it was the humanity in him that resurfaced at the suggestion; it was a human flaw that Muraki saw flutter past those amethyst orbs whenever he’d say those provocative things to him, the human disgust and revulsion to think that any man, much less a mass murderer, would harbor such lust for him. And it was the human desire that burned inside him, that was stronger than anything else. He didn’t want Muraki, but his humanity, nevertheless, _wanted_ Muraki to _want_ him.  
  
Suddenly Muraki’s hands motioned, squeezing him softly. Unable to stifle the moan sounding from his throat, he felt his legs shudder under his suddenly heightened weight, and he sank down the wall to the floor. Muraki smiled down at him. Tsuzuki looked up at that alluring smile, which was to be wary of; something so beautiful could only be the foreshadowing of something awful - especially in Muraki’s case.  
  
“To think only of me so intensely Mr. Tsuzuki, and to react so vigorously to my touch alone…I’m quite flattered.” _Bastard_ , thought Tsuzuki. “However, try not to spend yourself to early Mr. Tsuzuki, after all, we have the whole night ahead of us, and I would hate for you to overexert yourself before I am finished with you.” Tsuzuki felt Muraki pull his limp, spent form to his feet. “And I am far from satisfied,” he added, “should we, take this some place a little more, private?” he breathed into his ear. _Like I have a choice…_  
  


***

Tsuzuki found himself in what he supposed was Muraki’s compartment, laid leisurely across the bed, still recovering with rapid breaths and a hazy vision, from his orgasm, which to his embarrassment he’d released inside his pants. Muraki smiled down at the distant, oblivious expression, spiraling back down from his state of unaware, finding Muraki’s fingertips splayed down his chest, removing the suit that restricted his body from view.  
  
Tsuzuki sucked in air as Muraki’s breath fell over his newly exposed flesh, small tanned nubs springing to life as delicate, teasing touches from Muraki’s soft fingertips brushed the raised skin. “Ah, I see you’ve stopped resisting Mr. Tsuzuki, how _thoughtful_ of you,” he cooed, Tsuzuki quivered as Muraki lifted Tsuzuki’s pants, soiled with his release, breathing in. “Those quick touches affected you so greatly I see, how _interesting_ …” Tsuzuki inhaled, why couldn’t he just get it over with already? Why did he have to draw it out?  
  
Muraki cast his gaze at the guardian of death splayed almost wantonly across the bed, smirking at the willowed erection, and slipped his own clothes free of his body, watching the widening amethyst orbs of the other man.  
  
Tsuzuki’s eyes widened as more and more paled flesh revealed itself, and he couldn’t fight the blush suffusing his face with colour. The remaining garments dropping to the floor, Muraki placed himself at the top of the bed, still watching Tsuzuki who was splayed across the bottom. The platinum-haired man noted the other’s flush, and how he seemed to be interested in his doll-like form, even _want_ to come close to inspect every hidden contour and crevice. How could he deny the unvoiced request?  
  
“You’ve become quite speechless Mr. Tsuzuki - see something to your interest?” Tsuzuki flushed darker, sitting up with his regained strength, and looking fixedly away from Muraki’s undeniably picturesque form. Muraki cocked his head with that trademark smile on his face, Tsuzuki’s member reawakening in a telltale manner, which intrigued the platinum-haired man even more.  
  
Tsuzuki could not help his gaze wander over to that form every so often, and he cursed himself for not being able to resist that urge, also cursing his hardening erection, that gave away his secret approval of the other’s body. Tsuzuki lost his breath as he saw pale legs widen enticingly, and he folded his arms in his lap _casually_ , trying to hide his hardness from view, but failing miserably.  
  
The guardian of death didn’t know what came over him, but the lustful, _human_ urges and emotions beat his conscience and sense of good judgement down, and he fell into a disembodied state, as he found himself crawling over to Muraki’s form. Was it a spell? No, he was sure of that, and for some reason it didn’t matter anyway to him right now. It was those cursed human desires burning through his skin, smouldering his senses with a fire that he knew only this man who’d lusted after him for so long could extinguish.  
  
Muraki shuddered with anticipation as Tsuzuki leant into his lap with far from pure intentions. That voice, that seemed always used to throw complements that no respectable man would give another male. That voice that otherwise was used to pass him threatening promises of pain to all he cared for, for some reason, he wanted to hear that voice raised in rapture, and broken with gasps of ecstasy.  
  
The man’s breath hitched as Tsuzuki licked the tip of his erection, hot breath steaming over the skin, before placing the erect organ with nips and licks that drew out shaky moans of what Tsuzuki could only decipher as a pleasure just this side of torment. He felt long fingers curl into his brown hair, massaging his scalp with a gentleness he’d never expected Muraki to have. Spurred by the touches, Tsuzuki took the head of the swollen gland into his strangely eager mouth, sucking softly.  
  
The man looked up to see Muraki’s head arced back, gasping for air as if he were being suffocated by the intense feeling. Flushing at their position, Tsuzuki took the hint of the insisting but gentle hands still buried in his hair, and lowered his mouth, encasing the organ until it hit the back of his throat. Stilling a moment until he adjusted, Tsuzuki slowly began to bob his head up and down, feeling the man’s hips tremble under his intentions. Hesitantly he brought his hand to touch over the man’s testicles, urged on by the breathy gasps and massaging them as the moved his mouth up and down over the tumescent shaft.  
  
He stilled as he felt the man’s body tense under his mouth, and felt Muraki’s climax approach. Tsuzuki gagged a she felt the organ swell, but yelped in surprise as he felt the same hands seize his shoulders, drawing him upwards into a lustful kiss, avoiding Tsuzuki from swallowing his climax. Tsuzuki’s eyes lidded with desire, and he allowed them to flutter closed, losing to the touch slowly, allowing his unclothed body to fall flush against the other man’s.  
  
They broke for the necessity of air, Muraki’s eyes meeting the others, smiling with approval, running long fingers teasingly up the other’s spine, making him quiver against his body.  
“I’m highly impressed Mr. Tsuzuki,” he said casually as ever, though his speech punctured with his need for breath. “Shall we, finish what _we_ started?” Tsuzuki noted the _‘we’_ placed there, but it didn’t bother him right now, true though it was.  
  
Tsuzuki gasped as he felt those familiarly long, pallid fingertips, slick with Muraki’s semen slip into his opening, and he found himself grinding his hips back against the invading fingers, as they stretched him slowly. “Considerate of me is it not?” Muraki asked, “Why don’t you answer me, Mr. Tsuzuki?” Tsuzuki shuddered, lowering himself over those fingers more when they paused, and Muraki smirked at the wanton display of desire. Yes, he was going to relish every minute of this night… _every minute…_  
  
Tsuzuki found himself whining almost childishly as the fingers were withdrawn, a much larger pressure applied as he felt Muraki’s reawakened hardness pressing into the stretched orifice. Tsuzuki groaned slightly at the feeling he’d long since forgotten. It had been so long that it felt so entirely new. However, with Muraki, it was bound to be a new experience in any case.  
  
His body trembled with tremors, as he pushed down, fully seated on the platinum man’s hardness. Muraki smirked at the oblivious face of the dark-haired man. “You like it, do you not, Mr. Tsuzuki?” he asked. Tsuzuki shuddered, gyrating his hips slowly, silently begging for movement. “Answer me,” he insisted, bucking his hips upward, making the brunette gasp. “Well?” he asked, stilling.  
“Yes…G-Gods yes, just _move_!” Tsuzuki breathed. Muraki smirked once more.  
“What do you say?” he asked with an innocence that didn’t suit the situation at all. Tsuzuki quivered, his erection straining, in need of release.  
“P-Please… _please_ …” The smile graced his sinisterly angelic features, and Muraki complied, thrusting his hips upwards to meet the other’s hips that straddled his own.  
  
Muraki felt his skin tingle the way it never had with anyone before, as Tsuzuki’s hands pressed urgently against his chest. Such a simple maneuver, and yet it sent a spark through him that made him feel a fire that he’d long since forgotten. He held Tsuzuki’s hips up, bringing them down sharply against his own to meet his upward movements.  
  
Suddenly a weight fell over Tsuzuki’s body, and he arced backwards with that last connection against Muraki’s hips, feeling an eruption inside his body, spilling his essence forth onto his and Muraki’s stomach. The platinum-haired man shuddered with the feel of the other’s hips spasms against his own, and the clenching of his inner muscles as he climaxed, and it brought him to his own.  
  
Tsuzuki found it strange how the feel of the man’s semen trickling down the back of his thighs far from sickened him, and he collapsed into Muraki’s chest. The last thing he felt were Muraki’s long, pallid arms encircling his relaxing body, cradling him almost comfortingly, before he fell into unconciousness.  


***

Tsuzuki awoke with a strange ache over his body. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself in Muraki’s embrace. The platinum-haired man’s eyes closed, seemingly asleep, the dimness giving his skin an almost angelic glow. He lifted his body slowly, so as not to awake his _‘captor’_ , and quivered as he felt Muraki’s currently flaccid member leave his entrance.  
  
Suddenly remembering why he was in the man’s bed, naked, and in a very _not_ innocent position, Tsuzuki looked about for his clothes. Suddenly a hand enclosed around his wrist. He jumped, looking down to see Muraki’s metallic eyes glowing with a warmth that he really thought didn’t belong there.  
“Muraki, I-”  
“And where are you venturing off too?” he asked quietly. Tsuzuki hesitated.  
“The deal was-”  
“-That you were mine for the night,” he finished, face glowing with a smile. “There are a good few hours until dawn. The night may be a little ripe but it is far from over.” Tsuzuki gulped. “Plenty of time for another round…or more…” Tsuzuki squealed as Muraki yanked him down into his lap, the platinum man bruising his flesh with ardent kisses. "Remember I still have to return the favour that _beautiful_ mouth of yours bestowed on me..." The guardian of death whimpered as that hot mouth trekked down his body, and he shuddered in the anticipation of the _‘second-round’_.  
  
The man felt disembodied as he fell into each fiery touch, for the moment, not remotely infuriated or bothered at the pleasure and completeness he felt, in a somewhat disturbed murderer’s intimate embrace.  
  
  
~Owari~


End file.
